Question: Convert $1\ \dfrac{17}{27}$ to an improper fraction.
Answer: ${1}\ {\dfrac{17}{27}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${1} + {\dfrac{17}{27}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $27$ as the fractional part ${1} \times \dfrac{27}{27} = {\dfrac{27}{27}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{27}{27}} + {\dfrac{17}{27}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{27}{27}} + {\dfrac{17}{27}} = \dfrac{44}{27}$